The Dangers Of Falling and Trusting!
by EmmaPickles
Summary: Summary: Loving is something wonderful, but it comes with a huge price. Let's see how everyone deals with their own relationships and how some are completely unhealthy and aren't worth being in. When you love someone you are blind to the truth which can even be in you face. Many do believe love is pure and kind but the truth is love is dark and imperfect.


_People accuse me of falling in love easily. It just means that I'm able to see the beauty in most of the people who cross paths with me and I appreciate it for what ot isn't. Love is imperfect. Falling for someone's flaws is just necessary as falling for their strengths. And people like myself, who fall into love easily, are sometimes the loneliest souls around at the end of the day. _

* * *

><p>Title: The Dangers Of Falling and Trusting.<p>

Chapter One; Unhealthy Relationship

Katrina Proud; Penny's older cousin, she moved in with them after starting college because she couldn't stand being with her parents. She is 4 week pregnant with her ex-boyfriend's baby. Katrina has long chocolate brown her the reaches half way down her back and hazel eyes. She mostly sticks up for her cousin because Penny has always been there for her and she needs to return the favor.

Trevor Michaels; Katrina's ex-boyfriend and father to her future child. He is like most dead beet father's not wanting to support his baby mama. He is mostly a player and Katrina was his only real relationship dating her for over two years after he broke it off. Trevor has light blonde hair and green eyes, he normally wears a sweater that says number 1 boyfriend, which Katrina brought him on their seven month anniversary.

Lorain De'Ville; Lillian and Philip De'Ville's younger cousin. She just started middle school and lives a few houses away from Penny Proud. She is also great friends with both Penny and Katrina, she is mostly an outcast from her family because of her sexual orientations, but she is still very close with her older cousins. Lorain has long light brown hair with green. (She Is bisexual)

Marquez Kane; Lorain's boyfriend and best friend since third grade. They both have been through thick and thin together. He is also a year older than Lorain and a long distance cousin of Susie Carmichael. He is also best friends with Trevor who tries and teaches him the ropes of being a player but he simply ignores him. Marquez has short black hair and hazel coloured eyes. He is completely and a hundred percent faithful towards Lorain and would never think of cheating.

Yolanda Gordon; Yolanda is the enemy of Penny and Lorain, she completely hates them both and wishes to make their life a complete living hell. She is secretly in love with Marquez and wants him all to herself and would do anything to have him. Yolanda has a loud mouth and three follows (Melinda, Jessica, and Avery). She has long carmel hair with hazel and green eyes.

Summary: Loving is something wonderful, but it comes with a huge price. Let's see how everyone deals with their own relationships and how some are completely unhealthy and aren't worth being in. When you love someone you are blind to the truth which can even be in you face. Many do believe love is pure and kind but the truth is love it dark and imperfect.

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Rugrats or All Grown Up or Proud Family.

A/N: I have no idea why I am doing this crossover it simply popped in my mind. If you like it please tell me and I will continue this and if you don't I won't even bother making another chapter. Read and Review!

* * *

><p>Penny was looking in the mirror staring at her reflection and honestly she didn't like what she was seeing. It wasn't that she thought she was ugly or anything she just thought maybe she could be a little more prettier. She wanted to have a boyfriend but after everything that happened with her ex-boyfriend 15 cent she didn't want to rush into another relationship quickly. Penny especially didn't want a unhealthy relationship like her cousin Katrina had. All Katrina and Trevor did was fight over stupid things and with her being pregnant it wasn't even healthy. They both still fight as if they were still dating, Trevor broke it off with her a week ago. Honestly he was a dead beet who needs to get a life and fuck them hoes on the street.<p>

Penny was completely exhausted just thinking about their relationship made her energy quickly fall. Falling and Trusting was surely a dangerous thing. She didn't want to be in an unhealthy relationship, it was honestly a waste of perfectly good energy that could be use for something else. She moved away from the mirror and falls backwards onto the bed releasing a soft sigh from her lips. Another reason she wasn't completely moving into another relationship was because of her father. He was completely happy because he was right about 15 cent and rudely rubbed it in her face instead of being a father who would comfort their daughter.

She grabs a pillow and smashed it into he face screaming into it. She was completely aggravated with her father and wished he would just be like a normal person with a heart and comfort her. She cried all night in her mother's lap. She looks up at the ceiling and decides she would call a friend over so she can completely vent about her father. Penny jumps off her bed grabbing her Iphone 6 off her dresser and dialed the number of Lillian De'Ville someone she knows would listen to her useless rant.

After she called her to come over she went upstairs from her room in the basement. Her father agreed with her that she needed a bigger room so he remodeled the whole basement for her, she even had her bathroom downstairs so she wouldn't bother using the one upstairs. She walked over towards the cabinets looking for snacks that they could eat. She wasn't in the mood for dying so she skipped over her father's snacks. She grabbed the box of rainbow sprinkled brownies and bag of chips. She walks towards the refrigerator and grabs two bottles of arizona. Penny wasn't in the mood to deal with her father or siblings who were both in sixth grade as she was closing towards her senior year.

Penny rushed back downstairs to her room throwing her snacks on the bed. She grabbed her laptop deciding she was going to sign into her Twitter and Facebook until Lillian got here so she would have something to do. She hasn't been on her Facebook in a couple months because it was simply boring and nobody is really on facebook anymore.

Lillian was invited in by Katrina who was sitting on the couch watching pretty little lairs on Netflix. She 'thanks' her and walks downstairs finding Penny laying down on her bed looking through her laptop and snacks laid out on the bed. She smiles and holds up a bag of snacks.

"I guess we were both thinking about the same thing" Lillian said while placing the plastic bag down on the bed beside Penny who hasn't looked from the screen but noticed she was their. Lillian leans forwards and reads the message between her and 15 cent which was only minutes old. She said wishing her friend wouldn't believe any of his lies their relationship has always been unhealthy and wrong. 15 cent were only filled with lies and would never tell her the truth.

"Don't tell me you are going to believe his bullshit Penny, he is an untrustworthy pig would should die of something horrible, Penny he is only playing with your heart and its completely unhealthy". Lillian said closing her laptop and grabbing the bag and placing it on top of it. "Now I brought some snacks over, we can talk about him or your father".

Penny sighs heavily and crossed her arms over her chest. Lillian was completely right, she wasn't going to believe his words but he just knew how to get her to run back. To think she didn't learn her lesson the first time, she looks at the bag and opens it grabbing a bag of doughnuts. She rips open the bag of doughnuts and sighs. "I know you are right, but I can't help but believe ever word he says". She huffed.

"That's because he has a tight grip on you, you have to know he doesn't control you anymore Penny" Lillian said with a smirk while leaning back onto her bed. She places her arms behind her head.

Penny eats some of them and places the bag on the bed. "I can't break away, he was my first love and first loves don't die quickly" she ruffles her hair and sighs heavily falling backwards on her bed. "It has only been three weeks since we had broken things off for good and my stupid father just laughed and rubbed it in my face like whatperson does tthat". She snapped.

Lillian nods her head in understanding, what kind of father would laugh in their daughter's face. "What your father did was completely disrespectful to you and your feelings, he shouldn't have done that, he is such an asshole".

"I agree, I mean I wish he would have comfort me, but no he just cared he was right" Penny said while sitting up. "You know what just for that I am going to show him I can be in an healthy relationship".

"Exactly, prove him wrong and then laugh in his face because he is an asshole! You can definitely be in an healthy relationship but first you have to get over 15 cents" Lillian said. She wanted Penny to succeed but if he is still in her life she didn't have a change. "First block him on Twitter and Instagram".

Penny takes a deep breath and opens the laptop which was already on her Twitter. She wanted a healthy relationship and still having him in her life wasn't completely helping. She clicked on his profile and blocked him, she also blocked him on her Insatgram. This was the first step and she could already feel herself lighting up, all she needed to do was lay low for a couple weeks and heal herself from her horrible relationship.

"I hope this works" Penny said.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading, I hoped you enjoyed this first chapter.


End file.
